


Lost in Paintings

by manipulative_broken



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Rewrite, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Chiyoh - Freeform, Cute, Episode: s03e06 Dolce, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Extended Scene, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Free Will, Friendship/Love, Hannigram - Freeform, Love, M/M, Metaphors, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Hannibal Lecter, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneaking Around, True Love, hannigram kiss, romantic will graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manipulative_broken/pseuds/manipulative_broken
Summary: Dolce Rewrite!! What happens if Will did something different before leaving the Uffizi Gallery, get shot and the chain that erupts from him attempting to take Hannibal's life. What happens if Will had a different twist of passion...and what will our Doctor Lecter do with those emotions? Read on :D (ONE-SHOT)





	Lost in Paintings

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this story does not include any gore so all romantics buckle up your horses, and all hannigram fans hold on to Margot's horses. (take note that most dialogue is actual dialogue from the scripts...i wanted it to be as original in writing character depth and emotions but damn the dialogue, you really cant cut it out, it plays such an important role into heir relationship!) This is an emotional deep and powerful (I hope HAHA) one-shot that I hope you guys enjoy <3 thank you and please read on...

_"Hey, Hannibal_."

He caught his name being uttered, and with a concealed ragged breath he exhaled, drifting his attention from the painting to the shadow behind him. He should have known Will would never stop looking him, just like he would never stop waiting for him. He averted his gaze to the body moving closer to him, and then returned it back to the painting and his artwork, nonchalantly.

Will felt his heart throb heavily against his chest as he sat besides Hannibal, his sharp gaze now relaxed as he surveyed the painting, his sharp hazels analysing over the paintings, and probably storing the artwork deep into his mind palace. Will sighed, exhaling misty breath. For once, he felt like he could relax, but his body worked furiously against them, every haunting nightmare and every paralysing moment that Hannibal had casted upon his life, taking his damaged life and shattering it even more. As he sat with Hannibal, hearing the dull echo of the clock (nearby. Somewhere, he didn't really know) hearing the ticking, resonate deep in his head, matching his throbbing heart.

"You and I have begun to blur. I can't seem to tell my reality, one that exists without you, Hannibal." Will exhaled shakily, his breathing rapidly, racing along his heart, that felt like it could jump out of his chest Hannibal paused, resting his hands against his lap gracefully. He didn't portray any sort of venerable emotion, acting as if both, bruised and battered, are just two mates, meeting in a café on a casual summer day.

Hannibal pulled his gaze away from the painting, gazing at Will fondly. He cocked his head gently, understanding the depths and desperation of the words that Will had spilled from his throat. He watched how Will's eyes darted to and fro, never really focusing on Hannibal's steady hazels, instead studying the scars and wounds that lined his strong arms, most recently being attacked. He presumed it was Jack, and a sly smile tugged at his lips.

Hannibal chased his gently movement, Will barely able to conceal it. "Isn't that how you found me?" He replied to Will's question, and even he looked up dozily, somehow as if he had forgotten his own question, or momentarily tuned out. Will, locking his eyes with Hannibal, fascinated by the voice he was so familiar to, the one that unrooted him and yet anchored him to the depths of the sea, whispered coarsely, "Even as the possibility of free will dissipates, my experience of it remains the same.  I continue to feel and act as though I have it."

Smirking, Hannibal watched how his ocean blues dilated in the light, his own probably too, in a way that he didn't know whether it was the painting or the beautiful creature before his eyes.

"The worm that destroys you is the temptation to agree with your critics, to get their approval." Hannibal spoke, his voice clear whilst Will's voice was a sharp slice through he empty silence.

"Every crime of yours feels like one I am guilty of. Not just Abigail's murder, but every murder stretching backward and forward in time." Will drummed his fingers along the seat, flashbacking back to when Abigail bled out in his arms. He turned, and their eyes leveled. For a moment, he saw regret and pain flashing through Hannibal's eyes before skilled calmness, and constantly executed stoicism covered it up, and he pulled away from Will's entrancing gaze.

Hannibal sighed, wishing to lean onto something, to support his body from crumbling into itself from emotions. He ached to feel warmth under his skin, not just the fiery burning of adrenaline pulsing through one's veins as he watched them die, nor smell the heated musk of fear. Will smelled of a frightfully delicious scent, something of pain and heartbreak that sent Hannibal's senses crazy. "Then what's left to do?  Freeing yourself from me and me freeing myself from you, they're the same."

" _We're conjoined_." A shallow inhale and exhale of warm breath, joining the melody of words that rang out in the hollowness of the room. Will blinked, his eyes now threatening to well up. "Curious if either of us can survive separation." He glanced a furtive look at Hannibal, who had now turned away, back to staring at the paintings, broad hands with bloody knuckle resting firmly against the marble seat. Will would have thought he hadn't heard him, if not for the veins that suddenly pulsed along Hannibal's neck.

Hannibal took in every word. Every meaning of the syllabus that Will spoke, a harsh lullaby for the devil himself. Sounded a lot like a proposal; they both knew no matter what, the stag and the empath could never be separated, chasing each other away yet rushing towards their dreams only leads them back face to face, or in their case, in the art gallery.

"Now's the hardest test: not letting rage and frustration, nor forgiveness, keep you from thinking." He rasped out, matching Will's look as he levelled his gaze. He didn't notice when Will inched closer. But he noticed when Will's lips pressed against his own.

He couldn't hear anything except the rapid thrumming of his heart, pounding against his chest and every blood vessel singing in his body. He wasn't used to this feeling; not being able to feel his sense, his limbs suddenly numbed up and solid. He didn't feel this with anyone, nor Alana nor anyone he was with romantically in his life. He felt robbed of his impulses, melting deeper into the feeling that sent chills down his back. He pressed his lips back against Will's.

Will didn't know what goddamn instinct took over his body, one minute he was drowning in the oceans of Hannibal's eyes, the next his skin was pressed flush against the older man. His lashes fluttered over his eyes unconditionally as he savoured the feeling, one part delighted in how Hannibal reacted, stunned, a contrast against the usually cool and composed doctor. This wasn't anything like with Alana-

In a split second, he absolutely regretted his decision. What if Hannibal rejected him, like Alana had done? His heart suddenly plummeted, then stopped mid-air, as he felt the rushed movement of Hannibal wrapping his hands around Will's waist and yanked their bodies closer. His face rubbed against Hannibal's who knows how many day old's stubble, and peeking through his lashes, his heart fluttered on watching how the calm faced broken, replaced by a flurry of impending emotions stampeding onto Hannibal's face, eyes shut close. His own closed gently.

Hannibal's hands slowly crept up to his face, cupping his jaw. In the nightmare storage of Will's foggy brain, he remembered the move, the next second he had been gutted in Hannibal's kitchen. This time, he didn't care. Even if Hannibal gutted him again, he wouldn't really mind, lost and trapped in this paradise. Hannibal didn't make any move to.

Finally, after an eternity, Will knew it has probably only had been a few seconds, they pulled away. Hannibal's breathing had become ragged, eyes hooded with the savageness he recognised in his own when he killed Garrett Jacob Hobbs. He looked startling different, his usually properly slicked back hair had been tousled after Will had (in his haze) grabbed a handful of his hair to press them closer. Will's breath came out in pants, both struggling to catch their breathing, eyes wandering over each other's, clouded by lust and the beauty of their passion.

_"Will..."_

Will shushed him up, leaning his body towards him, who caught him in a tight embrace. His cheek squished against Hannibal's shoulder, nuzzled his neck gently. His warm breath tickled the underside of Hannibal's jaw. "Please don't talk." He whispered against his skin, and Hannibal exhaled shakily, seeing Will cuddled against his skin. Both of their skin was flushed, but upon closer inspection, it was obvious Hannibal is the one more affected by their kiss. He sat there in a daze for a moment, Will's heartbeat strong against his chest. He had never been so frazzled by love, an emotion he never really understood nor experienced in a depth and strength that Will's kiss had overwhelmed him with.

With Ms Bloom, she was gorgeous yes, but their relationship was partially to gain her trust, he never felt an urge to lavish her, nor felt the waves of heart ache slamming into him face-first. Hannibal had always felt comfortable in his skin, right now he wanted to rip it off and ravage the fragile boy in his arms. Make him bleed.

He was reluctant in forcing Will's head up. Gripping Will's jaw, he willed him to make eye contact, Will, without his glasses and unable to look away, blushed an even darker shade, eyes blinking rapidly.

"You never fail to surprise me, Will." A slight turn of his lips. _"If I saw you every day forever, I would only remember this_ time _."_

Will chuckled, the intimacy and atmosphere making his voice come out lower. "Strange to see you so close to me. Been staring at afterimages of you in places you haven't been in years. Or just have never been." At that, both men's pupils darkened, and Will squirmed in his seat, trying to cave back in himself if not for the hand that stroked down his face.

" _You're beautiful, Will_."

"I looked up at the night sky there.  Orion above the horizon and, near it, Jupiter. I wondered if you could see it, too.  I wondered if our stars were the same." Will sniffed, the battering emotions making him tear up slightly, snuggling into Hannibal's hand. Hannibal relaxed his touch.

"I believe some of our stars will always be the same.  You entered the foyer of my mind and stumbled down the hall of my beginnings." A pause. " _I doubt you'll ever leave_."

Will sighed, eyes scanning down Hannibal's body, sighing. "I wanted to understand you before I laid eyes on you again.  I needed it to be clear what I was seeing."

"Are you not clear about what you are seeing?"

"In this moment? Not really. This could all be my sleep-induced fantasy. This could be an imagery projected in your mind palace. We may wake up from this moment and realize we are across the globe from each other."

Hannibal dropped his touch to Will's hand, which he realized was trembling. Will's voice was steady, yet his body fought against the calmness he portrayed.

"Would you like this to be just a...figment of your imagination?"

He shook his head so hurriedly he looked almost desperate. " _No, Hannibal_."

Then your wish came true, _my little wolf_." The pet name sent shivers down Will's back as Hannibal leaned forward to gently kiss him on his forehead, brushing his curls out of the way. "I'm pretty sure I can distinct between reality and my head."

Will pushed himself into Hannibal chest, snuggled against his chest tightly. The material of Hannibal's shirt rubbed against his skin, and he blushed darkly as a dark thought slipped into his head, wondering how it would feel without all these...clothes and distractions in the way. Hannibal's hands wrapped around his back and there they sat, curled up in each other's embrace. His heart was soaring, singing a beautiful melody he was sure resonated and echoed in the part of his mind that he shared with Will; he hoped he could hear the music as distantly yet with such clarity it strung their pulsing hearts together in a threading string of blood and death.

He rested his head above Will's, their heartbeats drumming in sync.

»»————-　♔　————-««

Chiyoh padded silently in the room. Had she misunderstood Hannibal's words to wait outside? Was she supposed to come in-

She paused behind a pillar, stilling as she watched Hannibal and Will speak in hushed tones, so close they were nearly kissing. She noticed a hint of blush in Hannibal's usually stone face, and she nearly snorted, squeezing her mouth shut as she trembled with childish laughter bubbling inside her. She prayed to all the lords that she wouldn't drop her rifle in her muffled internal laughter. Indeed, Their love was thicker than Hannibal's mental walls.

Through her creeping behind the stone wall, she saw Hannibal lean forward gracefully, pressing a kiss to Will's forehead. She almost giggled, before remembering her position, biting her lip to keep her from blurting out. the last thing she wanted was making a noise and disrupting the beautiful chemistry between the agent and the doctor unfolding before her eyes. It was actually surprising how seeing Hannibal in such a vulnerable state made her lose control of her composure . His influence was really reflected on her.

Will then leaned into Hannibal embrace, and a hand extended to curl around his waist. Both of them seemed to stop time, lost in their own touch and senses. Hannibal's eyes gently closed, and Chiyoh had to clench her eyes tight to prevent her from crying, overwhelmed by the two's beautiful intimate dance of emotions. She gripped her rifle tightly in her grasp. Heaving quietly, she shot one last look at the sitting couple, locked in each other's embrace, and then tiptoed mutely away.

All the while, a small smile was plastered on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is a bit long heuhuhue I really hope you guys enjoyed this, it was kinda out of my comfort zone as I tend to stray from romance stuff, but tbh I love emotions and angst and this contained some of it and I really hoped it turned out well. comment below and suggestions of rewrites or story ideas that you guys may want (doesn't need to be Hannibal) , and also criticism on my writing. ily guys so much uwu <3 thanks for reading and rmb to kudo if u enjoyed :D


End file.
